1. Field
This embodiment relates to a luminescence device used in a backlight unit for lighting or displaying.
2. Description of Related Art
Here, related arts to this embodiment will be provided and has not necessarily been publicly known.
A light emitting device (LED) is a semiconductor device for converting electric energy into light. As compared with an existing light source, for example, a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp and the like, the LED has low power consumption, a semi-permanent lifespan, a rapid response speed, safety, environmental friendliness. For these reasons, many researches are devoted to substitution of the existing light sources with the LED. The LED is now increasingly used as a light source for lighting devices, for example, various lamps used interiorly and exteriorly, a liquid crystal display device, an electric sign and a street lamp and the like.
Generally, a luminescence device using the LED includes two electrode patterns which is disposed on a substrate, a mold housing which receives a portion of the electrode pattern in the inside thereof and is injection-molded such that a cavity is formed to function as a filling space of a light transmitter, a heat sink layer which is disposed on the electrode pattern in the cavity, an LED chip which is disposed on the heat sink layer, and a bonding wire which electrically connects the electrode pattern and the LED chip. Here, the light transmitter seals the LED chip by filling the cavity. Depending on the color of the LED chip to be implemented, the light transmitter may include a phosphor or may be formed of a transparent resin.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.